Dream A Dream
by Sesshomaru-Sara
Summary: Even if I die in the end, it's worth it just to see you again [Oneshot! SasuNaru Shounen Ai Angst Naru PoV SPOILERS! POST TIME SKIP]


Dreams come to me in the worst way.

I fear the moments where I must close my eyes, because before me flashes what could happen, or maybe, what will happen.

I fear going to sleep, because that's where the most horrific take place. 8 hours of it, 8 hours of the horror take place during the lonely nights in bed. There is no better way to describe my bed: Lonely.

I prepare myself for sleep in my daily ritual of brushing my teeth and so forth. The part I dread is the actual sleeping. I stand before it, eyeing the soft cushiony mass cautiously as though it will devour me, and in truth, it does, with its merciless swallowing of me whole and leave me to dream once again. Light tremors dance upon my spine as I slowly slip myself onto the comforter. I make no effort to lie, I only sit. To rest against that dreadful pillow encourages slumber, and if I could fight it, which was usually not the case, I would not sleep tonight.

Gaara had accompanied me on many of my sleepless nights. As he had nothing better to do in his nights, as the demon was always awake at all times, he sat with me and talked rarely. He knew what was wrong with me; he knew what my dreams were of. He never spoke of them to me, however, as though he thought it would upset me. No, it was no problem to discuss it with me. If anything, it made me feel better. But Gaara never brought it up, or never had the chance, as I would always manage to fall asleep anyway. He would watch over me until I fell asleep, and then disappear into the cold night breeze found in the valley of shinobi, tucked safely in their beds and cozily dreaming of their glorious lives, while I lived out my worst fears.

I lay against the pillow, finally, giving into the tantalizing softness and the drooping of my eyelids. I'd be strong in this dream, I had promised myself. My hands curled into the feathery pillow, and nuzzled in it a sigh of distress.

So goes another night.

My dreams always come to me quickly, much to the misfortune of myself. This night, it was a new dream, one I had never dreamed before. This night, I was wounded, and even though it was a dream, I could feel the blood coursing down my temple and the copper taste accumulating in my mouth. My clothes were ripped, my headband damp with sweat. I could feel it all, the stickiness, the disgust, and the dirt; but of them all, I felt the heaviness.

The weight of his lifeless body draped over my shoulders, his soothed breath caressing my ear in a way most people would find erotic. I found it depressing.

His beautifully deadly eyes were hidden under heavy eyelids and his hands were scarred and bloody from overuse. His ankles locked unconsciously around my stomach as he piggybacked his way home.

Home.

He was not as terribly wounded as me, of course. He had, in truth, gotten in more hits than I had. I had gotten in one clear shot, and that had taken him out after hours of meaningless and non-effective punches were thrown. His Nagashi had done too many a number on me, and I was drowsy from blood loss. His attacks had been relentless, and he truly intended to rid me of my organs. Unfortunately for him, Kyuubi had interfered as always, and in a moment of madness, he tried to kill him. "_Just a stupid whelp_," he told me, "_He doesn't love you anyway, so why keep him around?_"

The truthful words had stung, stung like a bitch. My hope had been dashed long ago, and as soon as I had a chance, truth reared its ugly mother fucking head.

"_He's only here to kill us_," he had spat, "_and he deserves no one._"

"_Just like you, Naruto. You deserve no one._"

I stomped down on the ground fiercely to leave quite the whole in the forest floor. The rocking of myself and the ground beneath me made the man on my back yelp lowly in discomfort. My hands immediately crept higher up his thighs to hold him up firmly, and his breath hitched. Mine did the same, but his returned to its dull hum, and I continued on my way.

Sasuke couldn't love me. He's asexual.

"_Or just has a thing for snakes_."

I stopped suddenly to glower at the ground furiously. Fucking fox, you think you know everything. You don't know anything about me, or Sasuke. Don't speak of what you don't have a fucking hint to.

"_Ku, ku. You're so funny._"

I ignored my very unwanted guest to stumble breathlessly through the forest. The sun jumped from behind trees occasionally to blind me, and the dewy morning grass made my shoes squelch. Sasuke's arms around my shoulders swayed as I stepped lightly to not disturb his healing. I was healed on my part, no thanks to myself. At least the fox was good for something in my life.

"_Other than attracting the ladies?_"

I made no comment. Didn't need one, because I was not interested in any such lady that found the fox appealing. My special abilities to the villagers meant either power, or fear. Fear for the most part, but to those who had seen me do what I do, they fell in love on the spot. They wanted a special power, they wanted to be known, they wanted to be in the history books. But they hadn't come to the realization that while with power does come responsibility; it also brought on jealousy, anger, fear, and everything in between. People who saw me went through these emotions with no effect to me in the least, but as a young one, of course it was hard to cope. You do not know of the tortures that befell me. The worst thing you could think of, it all happened to me. I was only a child, but they could still not understand, could not understand that this child...The child with the demon...Had the power of millions of jounin in battle, the know-how that could match even the three Sanin, and the courage no one could deface. The intelligence had come from none other than the fox, but the courage, I had come upon by myself, when I realized I had to keep living even though I had all the rights and reasons not to. I had to keep going, so I could be there when moments like these came.

Forests growing decrepit, I was about to descend to Konoha. A grin appeared on my face that had the happiness of no other before it. I was home, and Sasuke was with me.

I was home with Sasuke.

"IT'S NOT THAT EASY!"

My happiness immediately dropped to form an unbelievable heaviness in my stomach. The man above me slipped from my grip swiftly, grasped me by the shoulders and flipped me backwards and over, ground meeting my head intimately. I made no action of getting up, or even opening my eyes. I felt his foot drop to my stomach to push against the heaviness, but still made no movement. I heard his blade draw, the shining metal screeching lightly as it was released from its prison. The sword he had given Sasuke...The sword that had more respect than I did, his best friend. The sleek beautiful katana slipped down to nudge my throat, and my eyes opened to that. I was met with his eyes, his gorgeous eyes.

"...You can't take me back. I was never yours, I was never Konoha's," he said deeply, blades back tantalizingly gliding across my unprotected neck. I blinked slowly to him, and he smiled.

"...Things will never be the same. Even if you had brought me back, did you think I would just forget it all and we'd be friends again?"

I loosened the Adam's apple in my throat, being careful to not slice it in the movement.

"...I never expected that from you," I croaked. He frowned now, pressing down the metal further.

"Then what did you expect?" I gulped again, and this time, I felt the sting of a fresh cut.

"...I didn't expect anything. I just wanted you with me. I just wanted to see you."

He smiled again, this one wicked. I closed my eyes and let out a trembling breath. His clothing shifted, and as I opened my eyes he was kneeling beside me, that smirk near my paling lips.

"...Well if you wanted to see me so bad, it only seems fit to let me be the last thing you see."

My eyes welled up only momentarily, as his thumb wiped away my sadness. Just the touch brought me to full affection. I was going to die by these hands, and I was damn fine with it.

"...Why don't you make it slow for me?" I whispered, "...Think of it as a goodbye present."

He seemed taken aback for a moment, but slowly returned his toothy grin. The sword rose, and with a flicker of his hands, lightning shot up and down it in hysterical flashing yellow zaps. The Nagashi shook with electricity, untapped from the owner. He positioned it gracefully at my stomach, where the heaviness was slowly melting away and only love replaced it. I kept my eyes open, as I really did want him to be the last person I saw.

"...It'd be my pleasure, Usuratonkachi, my pleasure..."

"I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!"

Once again, my dreams had ended with the end of myself. To wake up screaming the words I had held on my lips since I was but a child, I felt no better. At least my dreams gave me the comfort of dying by the hands of the man I loved.

I tossed my head back onto the pillow to pant loudly, throat dry and painful in overuse. Teary residue remained at the corner of my blue eyes, and I scratched them away violently.

"...Calm down, Dobe."

I jerked into a sitting position, eyes practically falling from their sockets.

Even in the dark, his obsidian eyes glowered in passion. The silver moon outside my window emphasized his pale creamy exposed chest, and his black locks jetted back still, the way I had always known it. His long legs were crossed neatly under him, and the metal plating his arms glistened in the moonlight.

My jaw twitched before clenching tight. Here was Sasuke, sitting here, watching me dream through his hate. I had nothing to say.

"...Having bad dreams?" he asked, no, purred. His voice was the same in the dreams, same as I had remembered it. Noticing this, I came to the conclusion...

...That this dream was not finished.

I pulled at the blanket, and he tilted backwards to let me under it. He watched me as I rested into the pillow, and as he expected me to say something, I did.

"...You're just a dream. I'm still asleep, aren't I? Well, kill me, then. I look forward to it every night."

He was silent. I closed my eyes to sleep, only realizing that he had not done anything.

"Well?" I called out angrily. He smiled faintly.

"...This is no dream," he whispered. I frowned.

"...Yes it is. You would never forgive me for trying to bring you home, and if you did, you'd never talk to me. You aren't the Sasuke I love. I'm going back to sleep."

Silence met me again, but this time, he leaned into my ear to coo, shivers brought forth.

"..._Then let this be a dream, Usuratonkachi. If you want it to be, of course._"

I closed my eyes.

"...This is a dream...The real Sasuke could never love me, and neither could the dream Sasuke. But at least I can see you, even if you aren't real."

I found myself bold to touch my lips to the Sasuke above me, tongue dancing across his pale ones. It was not long, and the Sasuke was silent again. This Sasuke sure wasn't like the others.

"...I love you," I whispered to him. He was still.

"..._I the same,_ he answered. I scoffed.

"..._Sure,_" I laughed out, "_Only in my dreams_."

"_If you really think so, then it shall be._"

To open my eyes to the sunrise, and to feel the marred headband of Sasuke I deemed sacred under my pillow, I felt safe again.

But to see the paper on my pillow, to see the scrawled hiragana I found horrifyingly familiar, I felt adrift.

"..._See you in your dreams, Usuratonkachi_."

---


End file.
